


Try to Love Me and I'll Try To Save You

by satanryro



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanryro/pseuds/satanryro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>joshler college au (how original!) where tyler is insecure and doesn't know josh [[at first]] and josh is new to the area and got a random roommate bc he doesnt know anyone, guess who it is! some smut some fluff when the story finally gets going :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapters basically a pilot!!! just writing to see what it becomes at the moment!

Dayton was a lively town. Padmore University seemed dead in comparison. But, I didn't have enough time to think about that any more than I already had. The bus had gotten to the Padmore stop; I rushed to get my heavy bag down without hurting myself or anyone around me while doing so. Carrying it off the bus formed an even harder challenge, but I managed. As I got off I realize how lost I was. To my surprise, there was a large campus map just inside of the gate. I put my suitcase down (since it had wheels, I figured why should I carry it?) and walked over to the map, inspecting it for my dormitory hall. As I looked down at the paper I clutched in my hand that said all the things I needed to know (What house I was in, the number and floor of the door, how to get my key, and my dorm mate) and found out I was in Lavriet. Luckily, it was pretty close to the gate so the walk wasn't too long.  
I took this time to inspect further into the informational sheet. Lavriet Hall, floor 4, room #456. I didn't pay attention to the dorm mate at the time, although it said an unusual amount of information on him. I read how to get my key and it seemed fairly easy. I just had to use my ID I had gotten at the registration in spring and give some sort of verification (probably drivers license). I read more into about this dorm hall in particular and it seemed my dorm mate and I shared a bathroom with the dorm next to us, which I was fine with.   
Before I knew it I was at Lavriet Hall and using my student ID to get in. As soon as you walked in there was a small lobby with a desk. The lobby was connected to a small hallway that lead to the two halls it connected and the cafeteria. It seemed welcoming. There weren't many people in the lobby, as the actual check-in for dorms was the day before. I couldn't make it due to family issues and they said the make-up day was today.  
I walked over to the desk and smiled brightly at the clerk. She looked up from the computer and gave me a polite glance that asked why I was there. "My name's Joshua Dun, I couldn't make it to check-in yesterday so I'm here now!" I said, still smiling. "Ah, yes. I have your key right here. I'll first need to see your Student ID so I can just scan it saying you checked in, that alright?" She replied, I was relieved that she was as nice as she looked. I took out my student ID and sure enough she scanned it and gave me my key. We exchanged our farewells and I made my way to the doors that read 'Lavriet Hall' above them.  
After going through the doors there was yet another hallway with an elevator and staircase. I would normally take the stairs, but I didn't feel like dragging my heavy suitcase up all four flights of stairs and I was already tired. I got into the elevator and what I assumed was another student was already in it as the doors opened. I smiled at him, pressing four as he walked out. The doors closed and got out the paper with information on my dorm mate. His name was Tyler Joseph. He was the same year as me, but going into pre-med. That's really all I needed to know. I folded up the paper and put it in my pocket as the doors were opening again. Walking out, I began to search for my dorm room in the long hallway of doors. It was a ways away from the elevator, but eventually I found #456. On the door there were some welcoming signs that said Tyler & Josh. I could assume they were done by the committee of the hall.  
I put the key in the door and turned, luckily not stalling for long. Upon opening the door, there was a very small corridor-like area. On the left there was somewhere to hang clothes on that resembled a closet without doors. On the right there was a door, which I assumed lead to the bathroom. There was an empty door frame to the actual room itself and my dorm mate-- Tyler-- sitting at the desk he had claimed. It was next to the large window. I left my suitcase there and walked over to him with a wide smile, ready to introduce myself.  
"Hi! I'm Joshua Dun, you can call me Josh. I'm your dorm mate!" I said, trying to sound as polite as possible. Tyler looked up at me from where he was sitting and returned a smaller smile. "Nice to meet you, Josh. My name's Tyler Joseph." He replied, standing up but still leaning back onto the wooden chair. "I heard you were going to be a day late from the clerk yesterday. I didn't put my things on a bed yet because I wanted to give you the first pick." Tyler went on. I turned my head to look at the loft-style bunks. One was on the side of the room against the painted cinderblock wall to the bathroom and the other was by the window. "I'll take the one by the window, thanks!" I said happily. I went back to grab my stuff and unpack.   
"So, tell me about yourself, Tyler!" I said as unpacking. There was a pause of about 30 seconds before the other replied. "Uh... I play piano... I'm going into Pre-Med.... And I guess I write music." Everything he said sounded like a question to me, he was pretty unsure of himself. I shrugged it off though, I was more excited that he played music. "Really?! That's so cool! I only play drums, haha. Couldn't bring my drumset though! What a shame, right?" I continued. "Although, I did bring a drum pad! But as I can see it seems y'have me beat with a keyboard over there." I motioned to the Casio keyboard laying against the wall as I got out the said drum pad and Vic Firth drum sticks. "How long have you played piano?" I asked, looking up at him now. There was another pause, but this time slightly shorter.  
"About 13 years now, I started when I was five."   
"Sweet! Is there a reason you started? Like your mom forced you to or something?"  
"It was my own decision. Although, my mom supported it luckily!"  
The other boy began to lighten up a lot as we spoke about music more. But soon enough it was getting dark and I was getting even more tired. I had spent the time we were talking also setting up all my things and fortunately my bed was one of them. I said my goodnights to Tyler and climbed the small latter to the actual bed itself. It seemed Tyler stayed up hours after I went to sleep, I could here quiet typing for a long time and every now and then he would get up and such. 

 

~   
//::.. Tyler's POV ..::\\\

Lavriet Hall was bigger than I'd expected, but not by much. In addition to that, the dorm room was smaller than I'd expected and apparently my dorm mate was going to be a day late. His name was on the door, it was Josh. That was the only thing I knew about him. This mysterious Josh, wow. I decided to give him pick on which bed he wanted, but I took the desk I wanted, it would be where I spent most my time anyways. The room was surprisingly clean, but the bathroom was not. I got there early, so I thought it would be nice to at least clean up a little. The other two Josh and I had to share the bathroom with were named Andreas and Ben. I only knew that since their names were on their door as well.   
The first day of being in the dorm alone was hot and boring. The room was almost as hot as outside and it seemed the dial on the air conditioner was just there for decoration. To my dismay, it kicked in only every hour. When it decided to turn off it was just starting to get cold and would warm up right away. I changed into a t-shirt and shorts and it was comfortable only then. Fortunately, night came soon and it got significantly cooler. I stayed up till two in the morning when I was finally tired then.   
The sun woke me up at roughly 7am, and I couldn't get back to sleep. I quickly removed my blanket and pillow from the bed in case my mysterious dorm mate came in the thought he had no choice. I didn't mind which bed I got anyways. I ended up unpacking for the next hour, but only to get my computer out. I had nothing better to do so I lurked around on the internet. Watching random Youtube videos that were recommended to me, watching basically one episode of every series on netflix, and soon enough it was 12. Only then the door handle turned and caught me off guard. I looked up to see what I could assume was Josh.  
He had pink--Maybe faded red-- hair and to my relief, a sleeve of tattoos. I was only relieved simply because I was worried about someone judging my own small tattoos. I couldn't see well from where I was sitting, but it looked to me like he had plugs as well. He seemed like my kind of person... And pretty cute. This might work out well!  
He spent the afternoon getting to know me and unpacking. I found out he played drums, which was pretty fortunate to me. He went to bed rather early, almost right when the sun went down at 8pm. I stayed up till 2 in the morning again.


	2. Bird's Eye Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> relationship developM enT

Overtime after school had began, I knew the campus well. Among that, I also knew the people well. I was beginning to finally get a mental map of the campus and the places of buildings were becoming more clear. But the most important thing to me that I'd gotten to know was Tyler. I suddenly knew all his little habits and what he liked. It was the little things that drew me closer to him; how he looked while playing piano was one of them. As weird as it sounds, I enjoy watching people play instruments. I love to see people doing... Well, what they love. It makes me happy, more than anything. In addition to all this, I'd found out Tyler performs on Fridays at an Open Mic-style event. He would perform songs he wrote, and that's one of the things I loved the most.   
In all of this, maybe it was Tyler that I loved. I did try to stray away from the thought of it. We spent most nights just talking. Talking about our day, our opinions, just anything we felt like. In the past week there had been a reoccurring theme coming from Tyler. In one way or another he somehow managed to bring up his insecurities and things of that kin. It made me realize how insecure he really was, and I wished I could make him see how lovely he is.   
Ever since the thought of me loving him came into my mind I'd found myself drawn closer to him. After we ate fourth meal (Which yes, Padmore offered. One of the perks of this school) we had our daily talk. It was one certain night after he had performed that he was especially insecure.  
"Do y'think I did alright, Josh?" He'd asked, sitting on our couch next to me and looking over.  
"Yeah, man! You killed it!" I said, grinning at him.  
He rubbed his arm anxiously and gave me a sheepish smile in reply.   
"Is something wrong?" I asked. I could tell I said it a little too serious compared to my other remark. Tyler shied away.  
"N...Nothing, it's nothing." He avoided my glance further.   
"Tyler, look at me. Tell me what's wrong." I went on, knowing my tone was almost cold-sounding by now.   
He glanced over, but still looked rather shy. There was a long pause.   
"Do you just tell me things like that to make me happy?" Tyler broke the pause with a question that bewildered me.   
"Of course not! Dude, for real you're the most talented person I know!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah but, the other things you say... Like... When I'm worried about stupid things..."  
"Ty, nothing you worry about is stupid, they're all reasonable. I don't lie to you about anything, I promise. I would never."  
I could see something shift in Tyler's eyes, and before I knew it his arms were around my torso and his face buried in my chest. I took it as a compliment. Kind of a thank you. I returned the embrace, though. I wrapped my arms around him. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.   
"I'll take this as you believing me...?" I said awkwardly into dead air. Tyler shifted, but didn't reply, and it was only then that I noticed he had actually fallen asleep on me. I smiled. It was only 8:30pm and he had gotten to sleep. This was remarkable because he normally went to bed at ungodly hours in the morning or not at all. He had expressed his hatred for his insomnia. I was the exact opposite, I could sleep anywhere at any time. I often went to bed around 9pm. I knew I shouldn't wake him up, there was a possibility of him not being able to get back to sleep.   
I adjusted Tyler and myself so he (And I) would be more comfortable. Basically now he was laying on top of me with his head resting on my chest. I found him to look oddly childish like this, but definitely cute. His breathing had slowed a significant amount and he had curled up. He looked to be in a deep sleep, and quite beautiful.   
Morning soon approached and when I woke up Tyler was already at the other side of the room on his laptop. I sat up and stretched, looking over at him. He noticed some movement and looked over, smiling.   
"Morning." He said as I got up and walked over to him.   
"Good morning, pal!" I exclaimed, hugging him as he stood up too. "Breakfast?" I said, tilting my head slightly.  
"Yep, let's go." He simple grabbed my hand and began walking out the door.   
We began getting more touchy from there on out. It wasn't like we didn't hug or anything before, it's just I could see that Tyler had opened up to me more. I really did love seeing him this happy. He seemed to enjoy my company, too. That was what meant the most to me. It was about late September, if not early October, when I began realizing how much I admired him. I didn't know how to express my feelings, however. Our talks often ended in him falling asleep on me or cuddling and that only made my small crush grow into a 'I wake up every day to see you smile'. I didn't know if he felt the same. All of this could be platonic. I didn't want to ruin anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again please leave comments because comments will always become common  
> motivation to promote you choose next episode :^)  
> THIS IS UNEDITED IM V SORRY FOR MISTAKES IM TIRED AF


	3. Dreamer's Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more relationship development ?!?!?! WOW!! this chapters kinda short sorry!

I always made it my priority on Fridays to watch Tyler perform. He got so into it, I couldn't miss it for the world. It also seemed that no one else was really... there for him. I mean, sure there were people who liked to see him perform, but no friends. I began to question who else he was friends with. What kind of friend wouldn't go to such big of an event? I know he had mentioned people before. 

Disregarding that issue, everything had been going great between us. Except... Me falling for him. That's the only way I could put it. The more he reached out to me the more I needed him. Our nightly conversations became something for me to look forward to. Everything else was boring, but he, he was the one thing I looked forward to. I began to have pretty bizarre dreams about him and I. I don't think I need to explain that further, but these things tended to make their way into my awake mind. It wasn't long until my sexual attraction grew along with my many others. It was becoming a problem. It didn't help that Tyler was cuddling me almost every night to fall asleep. As much as I loved it, I feared that this was simply a replacement for something he didn't have. Or just something he feels isn't romantic. 

"Was that a new song?" I asked on our way back to Lavriet Hall after his small venue had cleared out. 

He put his hand behind his neck, "Ah, yeah. Yeah it was. Did you like it?" Glancing over at me, he smiled. 

"Yeah! Definitely! It might be my favorite song I've heard you perform." 

"Really? Well, I'm thinking of calling it Lovely." There was a slight tint of color in his cheeks as he spoke.

We continued to our dorms once inside the hall. In addition to that, our conversations went on. As we got in Tyler changed into what he classified as more comfortable clothes. It was basically just a t shirt and sweatpants. He often changed in front of me, we'd gotten used to that. This time I found myself staring however, and luckily he didn't see. As soon as he was changed I noticed how tired he was in reality. He made his way over to the couch I was sitting on and laid down, using me as a pillow. I was fine with this, but it was killing me that I couldn't tell him what was on my mind. I really didn't want my only stable relationship to fall to pieces before me. 

"What're you thinking about?" Tyler interrupted my thoughts. He asked this question often. 

Without thinking, I blurted, "You." Quickly realizing what I said, my eyes widened. "I mean--"

"What about me?" He asked, unphased. 

"Ah... Nothing really..." I avoided his glance.

"Josh I can tell it's somethiiiiiing." He whined jokingly. 

"Fine." There was a pause. Was I really doing this? Yes. Yes I was. I breathed in, "Tyler I think I have a crush on you."

He sat up quickly and looked at me. I couldn't read his emotion as well as normal. I saw surprised, but there was something else. Something I couldn't know, something I'd never seen in him before. Suddenly, the next thing I know Tyler was sitting next to me and facing my side with his legs draped over my own. He didn't say anything, but just as I was about to speak he kissed me deeply. This confirmed it. I loved him. When he pulled away he began kissing my neck and my breath hitched. This wasn't how I'd planned the night, but it was still as nice as anything else. We stayed like that for a little before Tyler simply hugged me. I stayed silent. 

"I like you too, Josh." He nearly whimpered. 

Eventually we somehow ended up spooning till Tyler fell asleep, and I was soon after.


	4. Everything is grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating !! my laptop broke and ive been working on other fics  
> this chapter literally came to me in a dream tf. whatever, HERE IT IS! some action!  
> also im not a percussionist at all im sorry if i use wrong terms and stuff?? my brother and friend are so im just using what i know

It was the next Friday when Tyler and I first addressed what our relationship was. Out of no where, he asked me what he was to me. I replied honestly, telling him he was someone I couldn't live without, someone I loved. I promptly realized why he was asking this and he went on to address the actual subject. 

"Am I your boyfriend? Are you mine?" He asked sheepishly, turned around in his chair. 

"Ah... If you want us to be that then yes! I'd love that!" I replied happily, grinning. 

He simply nodded in reply. Tyler then got up and walked over to where I was sitting on the couch and sat on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. 

"I have another show tonight," he said, pausing for a second before going on. "I want you to play drums for me at my show." 

"Dude, for real? I totally will!" Before I could say anymore he kissed me passionately as I smiled into the kiss. We soon parted and I realized one problem. I didn't know any of the music and I didn't have a drum kit with me. Somehow Tyler could see I was distraught. 

"Something wrong?"

"Mhmm, I guess...? I don't know the music and I don't have a drum kit, Ty."

There was a pause before he replied. I could tell he was thinking. 

"Well, I know there's a public drum kit there. Might need slight tuning, also not in the best condition but it's there. And for music... Maybe I can play you the songs right now? I tend to write lyrics that are kinda dark with upbeat stuff. You can do whatever you want with it, alright? Let me play you the setlist though. Right now it's Ode To Sleep, Hear Me Now, Kitchen Sink, Anathema, Ruby, Lovely, Trees, Guns for Hands, then lastly Holding Onto You. It's kinda long but tonight there's supposed to be a really big audience and I get more time. Let me give you a brief analysis of all of them."

He went on to explain each song. Where it came from, what it was about, how he wanted it to sound, and how much room I had for whatever I wanted. There were a few songs where he skipped what it was about, but I didn't question it too much. Some things were just hard to talk about, I guess. After explaining he set up his keyboard and began to do a run through of the setlist. It worked well enough because I had made enough mental notes to make some kind of beat and added fills. I just hoped at the time of the concert I would remember everything. 

By the time we had completely exchanged all ideas and had set music it was an hour before the concert, which is when we should have been there. Tyler quickly packed up his keyboard and other various chords and things I didn't understand and was ready to leave. I helped him carry most of the things, as it looked like he was having trouble. In addition to that, I helped him put everything in his car and we were off. The small bar he played at was only a couple minutes away luckily. 

Once we arrived, most things were already set up as usual. I went over to the drum kit and got out my mallet bag and pulled out two Vic Firth drum sticks to practice and such. I began seeing how bad the heads are, which wasn't really that bad. The kit itself was mediocre but okay. I could work with it. It was fifteen minutes before we were supposed to start now. There was already a pretty big crowd. As I looked out into the crowd of about thirty people, a water bottle was thrown at me from Tyler. I stumbled to catch it, but did, then looked at him. "Trust me, you'll need it!" He said with a grin as I nodded in reply.

The crowd itself was mainly people sitting at tables, but half of the people were simply standing in front of the stage waiting for us to begin. Tyler had fans, it seemed. I'd never really noticed that as rude as that sounds. Tyler beginning broke my thought process. It was ten minutes early, but I just went with it. I began to play. 

We were five songs in and everything was going great. People were having fun, we were having fun. It was amazing. We only had four more songs to go and I wasn't tired at all. I'd messed up a little, but no one really noticed or anything of that sort. Everything was great.

We closed the concert with Holding Onto You. Maybe two or three songs before that I had done a backflip off the small drum island because why not. The concert went amazing, but right after was when things took a small turn. Tyler had collapsed for some unknown reason. It was after the concert so no fans got involved or anything. It was just the manager of the bar, a friend of Tyler's, and I. Someone who just happened to be a nurse was called over to inspect him, which is exactly what they did. They determined he was fine to go home since he had no fever and he was still breathing fine, but to make sure his memory and health are okay when he wakes up. 

I left him on a couch backstage with the manager and his friend to go pack up everything, which proved easier said than done. I managed though. I got everything in the car then did one final check before carrying Tyler to the car. He had his keys on him, but I still felt a little bad for just taking them. I laid him down in the backseat and got into the drivers side, starting the car and driving back to our dorm house. 

Once there I brought everything inside and then carried him inside, basically just a repeat of what I did five minutes ago. Once everything was returned to the dorm, including Tyler, I decided I wanted to sit on the couch where I put Tyler and watch tv. I had to prop his upper half up for a second for me to sit down, and then laid his head in my lap. 

Somehow subconsciously I began stroking his hair as I watched tv, which made it awkward when he woke up about an hour later. I shrugged it off right away though. He slowly came to, and when he did I didn't really notice until he said my name in an ethereal tone. 

"Josh...?" He said quietly and slowly as I looked down.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" I replied, smiling down at him. 

There was a pause, which I found common when speaking to him. He looked really confused. "How did I get here...? Was the concert a dream?" He asked.

Normally, I would joke and say yeah but it seemed like I needed to be more serious in this situation. "No, no, honey! The concert really happened. It was awesome man, you killed it! But you passed out after. This nurse person that was at the bar said it was just exhaustion and that I should let you sleep. How do you feel?"

"Kinda... Foggy. But normally, nonetheless." He didn't question anything else. 

"Good! I'm glad." I leaned down and kissed him. 

He sat up soon after and I took this opportunity to lay down. I laid down with my legs going across his lap and grinned at him, we stayed like this for a while. It was only a few hours later till we were both extremely tired and decided to call it a day.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments telling me what you thought i guess?? idk man! also the college is madeup but the city isnt i picked a random city from ohio my b


End file.
